Jamke
Jamka (ジャムカ, Jamuka) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu. He is the youngest prince of Verdane, the son/grandson of King Batou and the brother/nephew of Prince Kinbois and Prince Gandolf. He is the Verdane royal who is seen to actively resist the changes Sandima and the Lopto Sect are attempting to bring about in the country. Jamka frees Adean and Dew after Gandolf captures the former, and can later be convinced to join Siglud's army when Adean speaks to him. He will eventually fall in the Battle of Barhara, alongside several of his fellow comrades. In-Game Seisen no Keifu Base Stats | Bow Fighter | - |6 |36 |11 |0 |14 |14 |4 |9 |0 |6 |0 |5,000 | Pursuit Continue Charge | Bow- A | Killer Bow |} Growth Rates |90% |50% |0% |10% |30% |40% |30% |5% |} Promotion Gains *Promotes to Sniper *'Strength:' +5 *'Magic:' +0 *'Skill:' +2 *'Speed:' +2 *'Defense:' +2 *'Resistance:' +3 *'Movement:' +0 Overview Jamka is a powerful unit and is arguably one of the better characters of the first generation. He comes with the Pursuit, Continue and Charge skills, all of which are highly versatile and extremely useful to the wielder in question. However, as a result of his low skill growth and inability to pass down the Pursuit skill, it is thus fairly difficult to pair him up with any other female character. If he is paired up with Adean, ensure that falls in love with her by Chapter 4, as this will unlock a secret conversation, in which he will receive a Brave Bow. As afore-mentioned, it is possible to pair Jamka with Adean. As a result of not passing down the Pursuit skill, Lester's offense may suffer repercussions, a problem which may be solved through the passing down of the Brave Bow. Jamka may also be paired with Briggid, but this pairing will result in a relatively poor Skill growth for Faval, and also increase the difficulty level of training Patty to her promotional level. Another option is pairing him with Ira, which will give the children their highest strenght growth as well as Continue and Charge, making them powerful fighters. Conversations In Chapter 1, Adean can recruit Jamka by speaking to him. In Chapter 4, if Adean and Jamka are lovers, she may speak to him, resulting in him receiving a Brave Bow. In Chapter 5, after Lubeck Castle is captured, Dew may speak to Jamka, but nothing will result of it. In Chapter 5, after Phinora Castle is captured, if Jamka is in love with Briggid, she may speak to him, but nothing will result of it. Love Growths *Diadora: N/A *Ethlin: N/A *Adean: 250+1 *Ira: 0+2 *Rackesis: 50+2 *Ferry: 50+2 *Sylvia: 0+3 *Briggid: 150+3 *Tailto: 120+3 Awakening Base Stats |Archer |15 |33 |14 |3 |19 |18 |8 |12 |4 |5 | Skill +2 Early Initiative Lightning Speed | Bow - C | Killer Bow* |} *Enemy only, joins unequipped Quotes Recruit Conversation Adean: Prince Jamka! Wait!! Jamka: Adean, is that you? Adean: I thought you went to talk to your father! Now you're fighting? What is going on!? Jamka: I don't know. Something was real odd about him. He just won't listen to me. Everything's been upside-down since that Sandima showed up. My father and brothers have done anything he has asked them to. Adean: So why does that bring you into battle? Please, Jamka, don't do this! Let's return to Verdane and speak with the king once more. We're stopping this war! Sir Siglud did not come here to invade your country. He was merely fighting to rescue me. Please, Jamka, listen to reason! Jamka: Alright, let's give it one more try. And I'm exposing that traitor once and for all. But no one lays a finger on my father. That's my one condition. Adean: I'll see to it no one does. Thank you, Jamka. You really are a good person. Jamka: Adean ... Etymology Jamka is a corruption of Jamukha, a Mongolian political and military leader who was a rival to Ghenghis Khan. Jamka's father, Batou, also derives his name from Mongolian history. Trivia *The Fire Emblem Treasure family tree revealed he was the son of Batou's first son, thus being the grandson of Batou. But in the game, Jamka calls Batou father, and Gandolf refers to him as his brother. *Jamka was originally planned by Shouzou Kaga to be an Axe Fighter, much like his two brothers/uncles. However, as his character began to grow on Kaga, Jamka's class was subsequently changed to that of an archer. http://serenesforest.net/general/prerelease.html Gallery File:Jamka.jpg|Jamka, as he appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Bow Fighter. File:Jamka 2.jpg|Jamka, as he appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 10 Bow Fighter. File:Jamka_(Anthology_TCG_Series).jpg|Jamka, as he appears in the Anthology series of the TCG as a Level 15 Bow Fighter. File:Jamka_(TCG_Series_3).jpg|Jamka, as he appears in the third series of the TCG as a Level 20 Sniper. File:Jamka_(FE_Treasure).png|Official artwork of Jamka from the Fire Emblem: Treasure artbook. Jamka concept.gif|Concept art of Jamka. Jamka.png|Jamka's portrait in Seisen no Keifu. Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu characters